nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Saito - deceased
Scars/Tattoos Multiple symbls tatooed accross his left arm.the symbols themselves held no real meaning. but to Saito it reminded him of those of his clan that had already died and passed on. Personality: As a Kid, Saito was always a cheerfull, Hyper child. He never could sit still no matter how often people asked him too. It often resulted in him getting a light beating from his dad or big brothers.. But he refused to cry, he didn't want to show himself being weak. but behind the cheerfullness hid a Darkness. He was like this to hide the Hurt he felt from always being told he was a Disgrace to the family. because he wasn't as good at Ninjutsu as most other Uchiha. But as he grew up he became calmer and more serious. Still at times the urge to cause trouble still overtakes even now that he is a Jounin Behaviour: Serious and Calm most of the time. But can at random times, pull all sorts of crazy stuff. To his students he is harsh and cruel to prepare them for the hard life of being a Ninja. Nindo: One day i will Prove To everyone. I am Worthy of the Uchiha Name. Summoning: N/A Weapon of choice: Two Katana Strengths: -Kenjutsu -intelligence -speed Weaknesses: -Shurikenjutsu -Hand seals -Fuinjutsu Chakra color: Turqouise Weapon Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Jounin (70 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 (20) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10(15) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):4(12) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 4(8) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each):2(12) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:67 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Mental Barricade - Rank C Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank Taijutsu: Taijutsu:*Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank 'Fuinjutsu:' Fuinjutsu: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank D Fire Nature: Great Fireball Technique - Rank C Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - Rank C Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - Rank B Chakra Manipulation/Flow: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank Background Information: ((Your background information)) Chapter 1: Saito's birth and childhood: 26th July the year 181 AN: It was a Warm Sunny day. when in the outer Area's of the Uchiha Clan Compound , faint cries could be heard from one of the BUildings. inside what appearred to be the Master bedroom of the house . an entire family was gathered around a bed. In the bed Layed a Woman by the name of Uchiha Ryuko. Beside her stood Her husband Uchiha Keisuke, their 14 year old Son Uchiha Mangetsu and their 11 year old Daughter Uchiha Misaka. on the other side of the Bed stood one of the village its MEdical nin and 3 nurses. In the hands of one of the Nurses was a Small baby boy. This Baby boy his Name was to be Uchiha Saito. This will be his story. Age 4: 4 Years had passed since Saito was born. He was growing up into a fine child who admired his big Sister her SHurikenjutsu and his big brothers Ninjutsu.. He always followed after them and watched them practice on their free time. But his brother did not spend as much time with him as he once did. The 18 year old Mangetsu had already made Jounin so often found himself away on Missions or training with his own team. But his sister spended every free moment she had with her lil brother to show him things she had learned and even showing him how to throw Shurikens. But of course 4 year old Saito wasn't so good at it yet. Still Misaka praised him for each throw, no matter how bad it was, she would tell him. it was really close or that it must have been the wind and that he was really improving a lot. Saito was enjoying his life and dreamed to one day be as great a Ninja as his Sister is. Age 6-8: Enrollment into the Ninja Academy, Called Failure as an Uchiha by his father. THe Day had finally arrived. Saito would finally be enrolled into the Academy and start on his way to becoming a Great Ninja or at least so he hoped. the First Year as a student seemed to go well according to his own belief. he was amongst the top 5 students in his class. But his Father was Very strict and demanded he did even better. And so he took Saito to the town Lake and showed him the Great Fireball Jutsu. The most basic Fire Jutsu that all Young Uchiha should learn. But there it Came, the worst that could happen to him in his eyes. He failed... No matter how often he tried , he never managed to get more then a Small flame. He could feel the dissapointment radiating from his father as months passed with only lil improvement in the jutsu.It was shortly after he turned 8 that for the first he finally managed to perfectly perform the Great Fireball Jutsu. But for his Father that was too late, he was dissapointed in his youngest son. and Utterred the words: If you Don't change and improve Fast, you are no more then a failure as an Uchiha. Those words Burned into Saito his mind so deep,that he sat the whole night staring out the window as tears streamed over his cheeks. The Only one to comfort him and be there for him was his now 19 year old Sister Misaka. Chapter 2: Life as a Genin, The Chuunin Exam. Saito's Rise to Jounin 12 years old: Finally a Genin 12 December 193 AN, Graduation Day: Saito stood proudly Amongst the other graduates as one by one they were given their Yonshigakure Headbands, The moment he received his,he hapilly tied it around his neck and went to meet his parents and siblings.Only to find his father had not even bothered coming. His mother had to leave shortly after hugging him and his brother and sister had to leave on a Mission. So what he had hoped to be a day of fun with his family, turned out to be a lonely day while everyone else celebrated. Saddenned he returned to the academy and borrowed one of the training bokken and went to the training grounds and practice with it. During the many lessons in the academy he found out that while he wasn't so great at Ninjutsu, he apparently had a hidden talent for Kenjutsu and so decided to train to become a Kenjutsu specialist.The Day After he learned who his teammates were going to be, one of them was Haruno Hinori.As time passed he became good friends with Hinori and their other teammate as he found he and Hinori worked really well in team for close combat while their teammate supported them with his Kyujutsu 15 years old: Day of the long awaited Chuunin Exams 3 Years had gone by as their team its skills had improved greatly. Their Sensei confident in their skill signed them up for the coming Chuunin Exam and gathered them one Last time to explain the details and share with them some last wisdoms. a week Passed and the Exam Finally arrived. Passing the Theoretic Test was a Piece of Cake for their team. Their first real challenge came during the practical test of their teamwork. There were a Couple of moments they really thought it would end there,but somehow they managed to make it through. In their Solo Matches Hinori and Saito each made it the Half Final but were both defeated there. But they had proven themselves enough to both be promoted to Chuunin.their teammate unfortunately failed and remained a Genin. Saito's Early rise to Jounin. Saito had grown up into a Fine Young Man. His older Sister was really proud of him. She always encouraged him that one day their Father would see what a Great Ninja he was even better then her or their brother. both of his older siblings had gotten Married and had kids in the years that passed but both were no longer Ninja. His sister became a stay at home mother. but their brother. had sustained a crippling injury to his left legg and could no longer use it properly. So Saito was all that was left to Make Sure the world would never forget the Pridefull Uchiha of Yonshigakure. The Chance came sooner then he had expected when at the age of 18 Years old he was summoned to the Kage's office, Were the Kage Akimichi Nobu Congratulated him for all he had achieved and that from now on he would serve the Village as one of it's Jounin and guide the next Generation on their way to become Great Yonshi Ninja's.With this promotion he felt the time had come. it was time to make a NAme for himself and prove to his Father that he was worthy of the Uchiha name. And so he sought out the clan's blacksmith, for with help of the Blacksmiths knowledge he intended to forge his own Weapons with wich he would build his Legend. Chapter 3: Forging of the Twinn Katana's Shi no kage and Shi no tate: For a Year Saito Studied under the Blacksmith whenever he was home from a Mission. He had many failures at first. but as the months passed he managed to forge more and more weapons of intricate Design.on the 10th october he Showed the schematics he designed to the blacksmith and after his approval. Gathered the neccesary Materials. for weeks he worked on the Shi no Tate to get the steel just right .After about 10 failures he finally managed to forge the perfect thickness. Durable enough to withstand almost all but the strongest blows, yet still sharp enough to leave a deep wound on the body. but the thickness caused it to lose the ability for a single lethal blow. But that was exactly what he wanted. this Katana would serve as his shield Against most weapons. and so he dubbed the Katana: Shi no Tate or Death's shield. But that was the easiest of the Two. THe second Design that would serve as the extension of his arm now that he was finally able to wield Two Katana properly. He knew this one would take at least 3 months if not more unlike the Shi no Tate its 7 weeks. He purposely spent weeks to make a Large amount of Equally sized steel fragments. When he finally returned from a Mission he returned to the forge and sat down with all the tools he would need, the holes had to be precisely placed and equal size. he lost about half the batch before he finally managed to get it exactly right. but then the wiring and the whipping system. he just barely had enough fragments left when he finally got it right and took it for a test run. with relative ease the whipping slash decapitated the rubber dummy its head as all the pieces came together again. He smiled at his succes, this day made him feel so proud he just couldn't help it. when he looked over the blade one last time he nodded and sheated the Katana. this one he would dubb the name : Shi no Kage or Death's Shadow. With these two Katana in Hand. Saito would step out into the world and Build his own Fame. Chapter 4: the present Hinori's promotion and the assigning of students to their care: Saito now 20 years of old was Summonned to the Kage's office the moment he returned to the village from a mission. When he arrived he found the new KAge Itsumo and his dear friend Hinori allready present only to hear she had just been promoted to Jounin and that in the following days students would be assigned to their care and so their Days as Sensei's would begin..... Roleplaying Library: Chase the Kage-11/19/14 Meeting of Team Saito, 25/11/2014 Approved by: Approved by Itsumo Yamanaka 11/15/14